


Chocolate at Heart

by UncleAuntieFeli



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Sex, Chocolate, M/M, Plz Go Easy On Me, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, first smut in a long time, hand made chocolate, horny sidon, link is thick headed, sidon bottoms, the equivalent to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleAuntieFeli/pseuds/UncleAuntieFeli
Summary: Its Lover’s day and Link is set on making the perfect chocolate for the Prince. Meanwhile Sidon is hinting at something else.





	Chocolate at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I havent wrote a smut in a very long time, and was considering not doing this. But I wanna get back into this type of writing so I can add good smut chapters to series for ya'll to enjoy. So i've decided to start forcing myself to practice. Was very nervious about it at first, but my editor assured me it was worth posting, so here you go!
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Special thanks to my editor Drawingdaydreamsuniverse (Tumblr). You were alot of help.

Lovers day was created in memorial of two Nobles who loved each other, but could not be as their countries were at war with one another. Once the war had subsided, their Kin would soon create Hyrule together.

There was a day when these two lovers met every year between the two opposing sides right by Tuft Mountain and Yambi lake. There they would spend the day with each other, exchanging loving words and holding each other close. In honor of their love, Lover’s Day was created.

This day was boosted by the Hylians, and many of the other regions thought it romantic and adopted the special day into their cultures. The tradition was different depending on the region, but all of them had one thing in common. Chocolate. 

The legend states that the gift they would give each other every year was handmade chocolate. And for some, this time of year was the only time they even got to taste chocolate. 

The Hylians and Gerudo liked it well enough. Gorons somehow incorporated Rocks to the chocolate, so they all had chocolate through the year. But a large population of the Rito had a slight allergic reaction to the chocolate, usually being slight stomach pain or cramps, and the Zora didn’t really like the taste of it in general. 

However, on this day, even the Rito and Zora took part in the tradition, though the Rito always had light healing potions on hand. No one could deny the romantic, nor could the shops. 

In Zora Domain where it was uncommon to see so many Hylian and Gerudo traders, everyone was out selling their wares, most importantly, chocolate. The Gerudo’s more bitter chocolate appealed to the grown Zora while the Hylian’s lightly sweetened chocolate appealed to the children who would often dare each other to eat more than a few bites. It’s not that the Zora disliked the idea of chocolate. It was very creamy, but usually was too sweet and too rich. 

Everyone was in the market buying. Even Link, who actually didn't like chocolate all that much. Truth be told, Sidon didn't either. But he had fond memories of when he was young, nibbling on a bitter piece next to his sister. So when he was too busy to go, Link would do it in his stead. But oddly enough, the usual trader wasn't there. 

“If you’re looking for Zaphir, she isn't here. Her mother is sick.” A Gerudo said who sat in the usual trader’s place. “Might I interest you in this instead? It's not exactly like hers, but it’s as close as you’ll get.” She offered a sliver from her cloth. 

Link took the silver and plopped it in his mouth, letting the flavor melt onto his tongue. It tasted earthy, but with a light sweetness to it… A hint of spice too. She was right. It wasn't like Zaphir’s chocolate, but it was as close as he would get. So he bought some wrapped in a light cloth and left the marketplace. 

Link and Sidon had been together for a few years now. Romantically, as he often had to remind himself. 

After Calamity Ganon had been defeated and the Malace began to subside, nothing had felt real. And then the Prince’s confession... It all had felt like a dream. He ended up having to leave for awhile, leaving the Princess in Kakariko village while he searched for a way to ground himself. And the Prince had supported him the entire time. 

Even after he found a way to ground himself to reality, to convince himself that everything wasn’t just a lovely dream that he would one day wake up from to an unknown dark cavern pulsing in blue. Sidon saying that he loved him felt unreal. 

How could someone like Sidon love him? He was so kind and giving, never getting too mad at someone when they nearly got killed, only thanking the goddess that they have survived. His leadership strong enough that Link had watched him command an army and single-handedly win. His might and will power showed through his work and his people loved and respected him for it. He was a god among mortals. His kindness knew no bounds and his radiance shone brighter than the sun. His sister was the same way. Link was starting to think he had a type. 

Link on the other hand… He defeated the calamity, sure, but he was so broken inside. He had lost everything. His memories, his friends, family, people, hope, everything. It was all gone. He had nothing to return to. He had nowhere to go, to ground himself with. Hell, he didn't even know what he was doing. He had just been following the voice in his head and doing what people told him. And it showed in his work. His work was a straight up mess. He couldn't attack enemies with the amount of grace Sidon had in his pinky finger. He had no kindness. He almost beat the shit out of a kid for talking back to his mother. Link was a literal pile of shit. 

So why, in Hylia’s name, did Sidon choose him?

Sidon reassured when Link confessed this-- in a sobbing mess with shaky signs-- saying that Link was more than worthy of his love. If anything, he said, he was not worthy of Link’s, which quickly became a game of ‘No, you’re better’. It ended with their lips touching and hearts full. And Link had been sure that he had never been so in love with someone as he was with Sidon. 

Thoughts turned light at remembering their first (emotionally messy) kiss, Link unwrapped the chocolate and began to nibble off a broken chunk, as he was too cheap to not buy the failures. He wasn’t a fan of the taste, but he did like the spice added to it. Gerudo chocolate was unique like that. No Hylian made chocolate like the Gerudo. So earthy but with a hint of spice that made the tongue tingle in delight. 

He stopped at Sidon’s doors to his chambers where two guards stayed stationed. Link ignored them and knocked on the silver doors, a muffled ‘Come in’ came from the other side. 

Upon entering, Link found Sidon at his writing desk, doing who knows what task. He sat in his custom chair in front of his lifted desk that didn't make him look like he was a giant with tiny legs. Seeing him sit in a normal chair had always been so awkward. It was like seeing a toddler sit in a grown-up’s chair while simultaneously seeing a grown-up sit in a toddler’s chair. 

Link walked up to the prince, still nibbling on that same piece of chocolate, as one piece will last him awhile, and it's usually the only piece in a year. Sidon looked up from his work and his face split into a smile. 

“You got it!” he said taking the cloth wrapped chocolate. 

‘Zaphir’s mom is sick so I had to improvise.’

“The one we usually buy from?” Link nodded. Sidon looked at his chocolates in thought, wondering if he should eat them. Maybe he could give it to his father. Much like his sister and unlike most Zora, his father loved chocolate. He said it had a richness like no other. Then again, he is really huge so the richness chocolate holds likely does not reach him the same way it does to others. “It would be a waste to get rid of them…”

‘You haven't even tried it yet.’ Link stated, bringing his fingers to his lips with chocolate still left and tapping, his brow furrowed. 

Sidon stared at him for a moment then bent over closer to Link. “You’re right. That would be rude of me.” He then took the rest of Link’s chocolate into his mouth and stole it, making Link squeak in surprise. He even went as far as to licking Link’s lips of any chocolate remaining. When he straightened, he licked his own lips and hummed, looking at Link through hungry eyes.

“Still a bit too sweet. Care to try again?” 

Link’s face was red, that much was obvious. But instead of catching on and doing what Sidon was hoping he would do, Link’s face lit up with what Sidon could only presume was an idea, and ran out of the room and Sidon sighed. 

The Prince loved his little wild Hylian. More than anything. But there were times where he was a bit… thick. 

Link ran back to the market, finding the women he had bought the chocolate from. His face had cooled down enough not to worry he was blushing like a fool and if Sidon didn't like the chocolate he got for him, then he’d make his own. Just like those love birds who made this day even possible. 

“You want me…” She points at herself, “To teach you.. How to make chocolate for the Prince…?” she asked, not believing her eyes. Link nodded eagerly. “The Prince… As in Prince Sidon?... Of the Zora…?” Link frowned, but nodded again. Did this women not understand him right? “I… Of course! It would be an honor!” She grinned and stood up, ready to do this now. 

Link took a step back, surprised at the women’s eagerness. He had expected to pry her from her work station at the promise of a shit ton of rupees, but this Women seemed more into the chance to cook for royalty than he thought she would. Oh right. Royalty. 

‘The royal cooks are lending us their kitchen for a small portion of time. We should hurry.’ The Women nodded and quickly packed her things. Her fellow merchanents gave her pats on the back in praise, while others gave her the stink eye for not being able to cook for the prince themselves. 

Link lead her to the Royal Zora kitchen. Everything was spotless, even though there were workers preparing for dinner as they entered. A small area was reserved for them though, and the gerudo Women, Tila, as she introduced herself, had begun setting out various things. 

“I normally don't cook outside of my workstation, but I always bring some ingredients incase the impossible happens and I run out.” 

The ingredients comprised mainly of some sort of dried roasted beans and ground sugar. It took a few hours but they started to get what looked like liquid chocolate. 

“Why do you need me to teach you this stuff anyways?”

“The Prince is picky about his chocolate.” One of the kitchen staff said aloud and Tila bent her head back in laughter, a few others joining her. 

When they were done, Link had explained that he wanted to make the chocolate himself, without aid. His memory was good when it came to cooking, so he paid her for her services and some ingredients to make it with, and she left. 

The chocolate they made together was now being split by the kitchen staff, as a thank you. The staff hummed at the taste. She made sure to teach him how to make it extra dark, with very little sweetener. Zora prefer it as such. Sidon liked the sweetener less than most did, so as Link got to work, he made sure to adjust his recipe just for Sidon. 

It was late now, the sun setting, making the luminescent stone glow. He would need to stop soon, but he was just so close to finishing. Sidon had walked in the kitchen as Link was finally getting the right consistency. 

“So this is what you were up to.” Link hummed as Sidon approached. “I knew you were out to get something a bit different, but I didn't expect this… This wasn't a surprise was it?” His tail flicked in nervousness, the thought of ruining a surprise Link went out of his way to make just for him. But Link shook his head, letting his nervous tail rest. 

“Good. I hate the thought of accidentally ruining something you worked so hard on.” But Link kept at his work, too focused on what he was doing to really pay the Prince any mind. All of the attention going to the chocolate. 

It was ridiculous, really. Chocolate seemed to be getting all the attention today that he so desperately wanted from his lover. He can't be too mad, he supposed. The chocolate was for him, after all. But it still wasn't fair. He wanted to be the one to get all over Link. Not chocolate! 

Ok. Maybe he was overreacting, but he was also a little too horny to be thinking that rationally right now when it came to Link. 

“Can I taste?” he bent down for the second time that day, suddenly getting an idea.

Link’s eyes flickered to him for a moment in question, then to the liquid chocolate that was about done and ready to be set in the cooler room for the rest of the night. It wouldn’t hurt. After all, he’d have to wait to get the rest anyways. Sidon was really hungry for chocolate today. 

So he took some chocolate onto two fingers and held them up to Sidon, expecting him to just lick it off, like, you know, lovers do when they’re being playful? That's a thing, right? Instead of doing that, Sidon put his fingers inside his mouth, his teeth carefully nipping at his flesh while his tongue twisting around them. He moaned softly, only loud enough for the two of them to hear as he looked at Link the entire time with heated eyes. 

Link was frozen and very, very red. After Sidon felt satisfied for virtually sucking off on Link’s fingers, he slipped them out of his mouth and licked his lips again and purred, “Perfect.” Honestly, if there weren't others in the kitchen, Sidon would have taken him right there, right now. But he knew he had an image to uphold. Not like anyone couldn't see the stunt he just pulled, but it looked like no one was paying any mind. 

“Now if you’re finished up here, how about we go back to my chambers?” he straightened but not before tugging loosely on Link’s pants. But Link wouldn't be Link without being thicker than Ganon’s Malice and remembering his unfinished chocolate. 

‘Later. I need to finish this.’ he snapped back to his work. 

“For the love of-” Sidon cut himself short of cursing in front of everyone but someone still snickered, showing they were indeed paying attention to the two of them. Not very private, but their lives were based around the Royal family. The most entertainment they must get is Royal family drama. Sidon is sure they have some dirt on everyone living here. 

“Link. Please. Come to bed with me.” he placed a hand on the counter only for it to be swatted away. “We can get the kitchen staff to finish this.” 

Link’s head shot up and his eyes narrowed and someone gasped softly from the back. Oh yeah. This is definitely entertainment. ‘This is my work Sidon. I'm finishing it. If you want to have fun so badly, your hands will certainly do you just fine.’

“Fine. But if I fall asleep. Consider your chance gone.” and with that he finally left Link alone. 

 

Chocolate now done and in the cellar to harden, which held a hell of alot of ice from the mountains (the cellar which Link called a ‘Freezer’ har har); Link made his way to Sidon’s chambers while snacking on a boiled crab with a side of crackers, as he had well missed dinner. He found Sidon, undressed, laying upright in their makeshift bed, primarily consisting of large pillows and blankets in a corner of the room. He was looking over some documents, probably out of boredom, when Link came in. 

“How’d the chocolate turn out?” His tone of voice flat, to show he didn't really care.

Link shrugged and walked over, carefully sitting down on a large fluffy pillow as too not let the boiled crab slip from the plate. He then offered a leg to the prince who completely ignored the gesture. 

The time passed as Link munched on crab and crackers, sips of water from a nearby pitcher occupied the silence in the room. Once done, Link put the platter of shells down on the side and poke’s Sidon’s leg. 

‘Did you enjoy yourself?’

Sidon looked down and watched him sign for a moment before rolling over and laying his papers on the side. “Matter of fact. Yes. I did.” He puffed like a proud bird but his tail flicked onto his shoulder, as it always did when Sidon told one of his few lies. 

‘Sure doesn't look like it.’ But the prince didn't see him. He was clearly sulking about not having his sex time on a romantic day. 

Perhaps… Perhaps Link was at fault. It's not like they actually did anything romantic on this day, but Sidon had been looking forward to spending time with him in bed. And he had to go ruin it with his obsessive disorder to complete any task at hand before anything else. 

Maybe if he hadn't side tracked so often to complete a small side quest, Hyrule would have been rid of Ganon sooner. 

And now Link had gone and done it, obsessing over the small task he gave himself instead of paying attention to his lover. 

Link looked Sidon over, thinking of a way to make it up to him somehow. Sidon was laying on his belly over a few dozen pillows and a blanket to cover them all, looking out the window to the hanging moon. His posture curved as he propped himself up with his elbows, his tail hanging lazily over his spine. The haze of the moon and the light that the luminous stone gave off glistened Sidon’s seeming invisible scales. He looked absolutely beautiful bathing in the moonlight.

Link’s gaze continued to trail downwards, down to that peach ass that was unfortunately covered up by some dumb ass fins. The only reason Link knew how perfectly round Sidon’s bum was may or may have not included Link going ultimate stealth and waiting for the perfect moment to not be spotted, just so he can take a picture of his boyfriend’s butt to convince himself it existed. 

What he saw made him tear up, it was just that beautiful. 

Quickly thinking of an idea to cheer Sidon up, or more importantly, turn him on with god-like speed, he had to take into consideration the fin problem. 

He wanted to surprise him, but lifting the fins would give him away. And he knew that the fins were rough and no fun to lick and biting them would just startle him. Now that he thought of it, he wasn't sure Sidon’s ass would be any more fun to lick out. And yet, he couldn't be sure, as Sidon was the one who usually fucked him. Not the other way around. 

Actually, would he even feel Link’s tiny thing?

Sidon sighed and Link knew he was running out of time and he really just needed to act. So, he began caressing his thighs, planting kisses that slowly lead up to his bum. 

Link had gotten the reaction he wanted when he heard a soft gasp and Sidon’s legs quickly parted more in greeting. Link quietly thanked the goddesses that Sidon was still very hungry for sex as he had been earlier. 

The kisses quickly turned wet and into licks and small bites on Sidon’s more softer underbelly scales. His hands ventured to the perfectly circular buttox under the fins where he gladly gave a massage. Sidon had opened his legs much further at this, heat spreading to his legs and groin, as he gave soft moans of pleasure. 

Link adventually flipped over his back fin to nibble at his ass, which was a shade lighter than his usual red hue but had the same texture as his underbelly. Soft, silky, and more importantly, plump and ripe for the taking. 

After sucking on one of his cheeks for a few good seconds, he spread that sweet ass apart and licked that pinched hole, getting a rather loud gasp, as if Link had completely surprised him. And after a few more licks, Sidon was moaning and pushing his ass onto Link’s face. 

After having to reposition himself, as Sidon is quickly on his knees and back arched to make sure his bum is facing out for more attention, Link begins planting wet kisses and bites on Sidon’s peach of an ass once more. He spared a hand not at work to grind his palm on Sidon’s swollen slit, where his twins were poking out, before letting a finger dive in and fingering him there. 

This extra work earned him more moans and a few whispers of his name. Link quickly went back to loosening the hole with his tongue until he was able to slip it in. 

“Ooohhhh Link~” Sidon breathed heavy, his face was red and slightly moist from the little sweat Zora produced. “A-ah-” he could feel Link stick another finger into his slit, his cocks slipping out a little more from the pleasure in his ass and the friction near his cocks, on a rather sensitive area. 

Eating ass was not really something he had done before, but he heard from some women and Baston that it felt quite wonderful, but was nevertheless a work out. His Tongue was beginning to tire but Sidon’s noises was just too wonderful to give up. But once his tongue began to hurt, he had to let up fingering Sidon’s slit. So instead he used the saliva that Zora seemed to produce as a lubricant, pressing one finger into his hole. 

Link was quick to add another finger, and while Sidon had not been as loud as before, he was clearly enjoying it with more soft moans and light rocking. All too soon did his twin cocks slip out from their sheith with a loud moan and heavy panting as Link drove his three digits in deep. And a few good seconds in and Sidon began pleading. 

“Link. My love. Please.” He said between pants. “Something big-aaah!” arching his back inwards, Link had curled his fingers with a smirk. He looked over his hot mess of a prince who had begun drooling with his pupils wide, the side of his face planted in the pillows and his face looking just as much of a mess as his ass would soon end up being. 

Link did that a few more times, getting the same reaction every time, before pulling out and standing up to take his clothes off, which he completely forgot to do earlier. Sidon whined at the wait but busied his hands with rubbing himself and prodding his own hole. 

After stealing some of Sidon’s Cock juice to lather himself up, Link slapped Sidon’s hand away to which his ass perked up eagerly. And due to Sidon’s sheer size, despite on his knees, Link would have the perfect height to fuck standing up. 

The tip of Link’s cock just touching Sidon’s ass-hole was enough for the Zora to shudder before a good half was pressed in, making Sidon sigh at being filled, and Link moaning at finally giving attention to his own desires, to which he began rocking to. 

“Oh Link~. This feels so-mmm~ Good. We should do this more often.” Sidon couldn't help but close his eyes in the pure pleasure of it all, his tail twitching lightly. “I can see why you like being fucked so much.” He brought his hand down again, legs spreading more than he would normally be comfortable with, to pay attention to his twin cocks and began to caress them lightly with his nails, earning hard shivers and louder moans. 

Link had to momentary adjust to the shift but moaned as he pushed his cock in further. Sidon’s ass was tighter than he had expected and it felt quite nice. 

The pace picked up quickly as they both had a sexual desire that could only be solved with more friction. The sound of soft pats and moans filled the chambers instantly and Link continued to delve deeper, Sidon getting louder with his name each time. 

Soon Sidon was stroking his claspers with more speed and he could feel himself getting close. Link seemed to feel it too as he stopped for a moment to bend over and kiss whatever he could reach. 

Sidon became impatient and wiggled his hips lightly and gave a pout. Link gave him a wicked grin and straightened to pull out slowly, driving Sidon crazy. “Link. Darling. Don't be a tea-ah!” Link had quickly shoved himself back only to do it all over again. And again. And again, to which Sidon had to brace himself for.

“Link- ah- please. Goddess. Please! Link. FUCK!” Sidon was panting as if he had run a marathon and his pleads were getting louder. He was trying to thrust his ass to give a bit more friction that wasn't so insanely slow.   
“Gods-oh Link. PLEASE. Ah!

Link! Fu-ah!

Mmm. Please Link!”

 

Well wasn't that entertaining. Normally, Link would be the one begging to be fucked when Sidon did this. Oh how the tables have turned. And even though Link himself was about to lose his goddamn mind over his own taunting pace, he refused to let it show. 

‘Please what?’ his hands briefly leaving the zora’s hips to sign.

“By the goddesses-FUCK! Link! Fuck me! Please~!

I-ah-I. I need you inside me! Ah! This is going to fucking kill me! 

Link! PLEASE~!!” 

Sidon’s brow was furrowed, mouth hanging open as if his gills weren’t breathing in enough oxygen, and his eyes were full of lust. He looked like he wanted to be fucked. He looked like he needed it. And Link, the smallest Hylian of them all, was going to give it to him. 

Link licked his lips and repositioned himself for the perfect angle and began to thrust into him with a fast pace. 

“Ah! Link! Yes! Fuck me!” The prince had moved his head and tail so it wasnt in such a cramped position. He was once again looking at the moon, but his mind wasn't on the moon, but somewhere drowned in the pleasure. His only instincts now were to moan and scream as he was fucked.   
“Harder! Yes! Oh Yes Link! Fu-OH!” Link must have hit his prostate or something because Sidon’s back was suddenly arched and almost impressively completely on the floor, which was a great show for his flexibility and amazingly perfect ass, and his tail went rigid. 

“There-THERE! FUCK ME THERE! god-LINK!” And Link was not one to displease. So he fucked him there, right where he wanted, and he fucked him hard, grunting some as he did so in attempts to hold back his own orgasm. “YES!YES!LINK!A-AHHHHHHH!!!” 

Never in Link’s life, save for that one time Link almost died infront of him, did he hear Sidon get so close to screaming as he spilled over. He’s never been this loud before, and he never needed to. Link could only inwardly pray that the walls that surrounded them were thick enough. It took even more willpower not to keep fucking him and finish inside him with that amazing cry of his. Instead, he held himself hard against Sidon’s prostate, letting him ride it out as he came hard onto the blankets and pillows below them.   
“FUUUUuuckk. Ahhh~.” 

Once Sidon had rode himself out, Link quickly pulled out and pumped his own cock, bending over slightly as his brain fought over whether to put himself back in a cum inside that beautiful bastard, or to be good and cum on his ass. Link knew deep down that he hated it when Sidon came inside him, as it was too much of a pain to get out later on. So he settled on releasing on that slightly open hole of his, moaning loudly as he did so. 

Sidon hummed at his moan, pressing on his lover’s cock for a little bit of friction as he came. 

Both panting hard, Sidon’s posture relaxed with a few pops from his spine and collapsed on their now dirty cuddle bed, Link quick to sit and lean beside him. 

After a few good minutes of silence besides their panting, Sidon looks over to his sweaty Hylian and hums. “We should do that again. Felt wonderful.” He shifted but the quickly winced at the pain of his hips. “Now I understand why you can't stand in the mornings. Thought it was just because of how big I usually am… Guess that's not entirely true.” 

Link gave a breathy laugh and leaned in close and layed down beside him, pressing his lips against his, which quickly turned into a slow passionate kiss between the two. Sidon’s silky tongue was all over Link’s slightly sweeter mouth and Link moaned into it, petting his tail which gave a tired flick.   
“I love you. So much.” He said in between kisses as Link wrote those same words on his tail.  
“And I can't wait. To try that chocolate.” To that Link couldn't help but grin against his lips.


End file.
